


Soulmates

by Rowxwaters



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, They’re cute and in love, They’re soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowxwaters/pseuds/Rowxwaters
Summary: Ricky and E.J. are soulmates/\/\/\/\/\/\I wrote this and made an account because someone thought I couldn’t be a better writer
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who thought I couldn’t be a better writer hope this proves you wrong

Nini I don’t want to find a soulmate I like being soulmateless. Ricky said grumbling as he put his hands in his pocket. 

You’re hopeless Ricky. Nini told him shaking her head. You might actually like your soulmate.

My results are in. Ricky said looking at the screen in front of him 

E.J. Caswell is your soulmate. Nini said laughing. Just then E.J. comes over. 

We’re soulmates Ricky E.J. says a smile on his face.

Yeah Ricky says shyly. E.J. cups Ricky’s face and kisses him. 

I love you Ricky E.J. said.

I love you more E.J. Ricky said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and E.J. go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter.

“Ricky do you want to go on a date or something?” E.J. asked.

Ricky nodded. “Omg yes I would love too E.J.” 

“Good I want to get to know you better.” E.J. told him smiling. 

“Same” Ricky said 

“I’ll pick you up at 7” E.J. said. 

Ricky waited until 7 and E.J. didn’t show up. He was late. Ricky started crying until the doorbell rang. 

“I thought you weren’t coming” Ricky said hugging E.J. 

“I just wanted to get you some flowers” E.J. said pulling the bouquet out from behind his back

“Omg I love them” Ricky said 

“Let’s go on our date” E.J. said. They got in the car and E.J. drove them to a zoo.

“I love the zoo” Ricky said smiling super hard.

“I know you do Nini told me” E.J. said getting out the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment. I think this story is only gonna be 5 parts


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E.J. invites Ricky over

“Thanks for the date E.J.” Ricky said smiling.

“No problem I love you Ricky.” E.J. said 

“I love you more” Ricky said.

“No you don’t but do you want to spend the night at my house?” E.J. said 

“Okay but I’m a virgin.” Ricky said looking down.

“What were not going to have sex. I just want to cuddle you” E.J. said 

“Oh okay.” Ricky said slightly embarrassed. 

Ricky and E.J. went to E.J.’s house and watched movies. They played some board games and E.J. made Ricky dinner. They continued to cuddle before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

“I’m so lucky” E.J. said falling asleep holding Ricky close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this on my other book but I don’t know why everyone is so mean to me on here

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
